My Pokémon Adventures in Johto
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Cinder briefly returns to Kanto to rest and then departs to the Johto Region with her trusty Eevee, Hoppy. She soon discovers many new things and new Pokémon. She also meets a strange boy who becomes her rival and discovers secrets about a special heirloom given to her before her first adventure.
1. Bio

Name: Cinder Ketchum

Age: 10(turns 11 before the end of the story).

Appearance: Auburn hair, amber eyes, pale-ish skin, short, thin.

Home: Pallet Town(Kanto Region)

Relations: Delia Ketchum(mother), unnamed father, unnamed grandfather, Ash Ketchum(fraternal twin).

Likes: Pokémon, her friends, her family, adventure, the ocean, the sky.

Dislikes: Show-offs, cliffs, the dark, ghosts.

Outfit: A mint blouse with Aurora Fantasy written in brown, surrounded by tiny pink and purple flowers and two whie hearts. A pale pink piece of ruffled material circles the bottom.Dark pink denim shorts with pale pink diagonal stripes all over it. Tiny white frills line the pocket, while each leg hole is scallop-lined. Blue-mint styled mary-jane shoes with thick silver bottom and heel. Comes with pale pink stockings with white dot-print and lace cuff held with blue-mint ribbon(Look at Aikatsu; Aurora Mint Coord).

History: After finishing her journey through Kanto, Professor Oak suggests going to Johto and taking the G.S Ball with her to Johto in hopes of discovering its secrets. Cinder decides to take on the new challenge and heads to New Bark Town.

* * *

On hand: Eevee(Hoppy).

Pokémon at Prof. Oak's Lab: Kitty(Butterfree, Shiny), Nido(Nidoran, Male), Nida(Nidoran, Female), Lapi(Lapras), Poli(Poliwhirl, Shiny), Rayla(Ponyta, Shiny), Ratty(Raticate), Don(Seel), Tide(Vaporeon), Sparky(Jolteon), Fireball(Flareon), Root(Vileplume), Bloom(Bulbasaur), Ember(Charmander), Shelly(Squirtle), Geyser(Magikarp), Sapphire(Dratini), Kiki(Horsea), Quack(Psyduck).

Pokémon at home with Mom: Mimi(Meowth).


	2. New Pokémon

My Pov

I had just arrived in the small town of New Bark. Professor Oak gave me the directions to Professor Elm's lab. I found it in no time. I went into the lab and saw Professor Elm.

"Why hello. You must be Cinder. Professor Oak told me you were coming." Professor Elm said.

"Hello." I said. Professor Elm showed me two Pokémon I had never seen before.

"These are two of the Starters. This is Chikorita and this is Cyndaquil." Professor Elm said. I looked at the adorable Pokémon. That's when I noticed the Water Starter was missing.

"Where's the Water-type Starter?" I asked.

"Someone stole it. I feel so sorry for the poor girl who's going to be by soon to get it." How sad. "Cinder, how would you like to take Chikorita with you?" Professor Elm suggested.

"Really? I-I couldn't." I said.

"It's fine. No one's pick this little one yet and I think it would be happy with you." Professor Elm said. I accepted. I was given a PokéDex and Pokéballs. "Oh, one more thing Cinder. There's a house just outside of Cherrygrove City. A man that goes by the name of Mr. Pokémon lives there. He found a Pokémon Egg and if it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to get it for me."

"All right. I'll head there now." I said. I headed out and headed to Cherrygrove City. I decided to register Chikorita's data.

 _"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. Its pleasantly aromatic leaf has the ability to check humidity and temperature."_ the PokéDex said. As I walked, I decided to introduce my new Pokémon. I let both of them and they looked at each other. "Hoppy, this is our new traveling companion, Rosie."

"Chiko." Rosie said. Rosie let one of her vines come out and she shook Hoppy's paw. I returned Hoppy to his ball, but kept Rosie out. That's when something zipped out in front of us. It was brown and dark brown. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings. It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind."_ the PokéDex said. This would be interesting.

"Rosie, Tackle!" I exclaimed. She charged head on, but it jumped out of the way. It sped forward and hit Rosie. "Rosie, use Vine Whip to grab it and then hit it with Tackle!" She did just that. I threw Pokéball at it and captured it. "Yes!" I picked up the ball and put in my bag. I went a little ways close to the town when something fell on me. "Ahh! Giant spider! Giant Spider!" Whatever it was, it fell if my head and landed on the ground in front of me. I looked and saw it looked like a baby Pikachu. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself."_ the PokéDex said. It looked like it was hurt.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said. I picked it up. I hurried to Cherrygrove City. I went into the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy! This Pichu's really hurt."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. It will be a little while before it's better." Nurse Joy said. I decided to hurry to Mr. Pokémon's house. I finally got there and went inside. I saw Professor Oak there.

"Cinder. How surprising it is to see you." Professor Oak said.

"Hello. Professor Elm sent me to pick up a Pokémon Egg Mr. Pokémon had." I said. Mr. Pokémon went to the glass cabinet and opened it. He took out a white egg that had different red and blue shapes on it.

"Here's the egg. Take good care of it." Mr. Pokémon said.

"I will. Professor Oak, Professor Elm gave me a Chikorita, I caught a Sentret and found a injured Pichu." I said.

"Sounds like your adventure's starting off well enough." Professor Oak said. I nodded and hurried back to the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome back. The Pichu you brought here is all better now." Nurse Joy said. Chansey brought the Pichu out on a cart.

"Chu?" Pichu squeaked.

"Are you alright Pichu?" I asked. It nodded. Pichu decided to join my party and I called her Chuchu. I slept at the Pokémon Center. In the morning, I felt something poke my cheek. I looked and saw a strange Pokémon with an eggshell for a body. The egg hatched! I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly. A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up."_ the PokéDex said.

"How cute! I think I'll call you Toto." I said. I called Professor Elm and showed him that the egg had hatched into a Togepi. I noticed a poster for the Pokémon League. I decided to go walking around and passed the Gym. I noticed that it was a Flying-type Gym. Chuchu was the only Electric-type I had and she couldn't use Electric attacks without receiving backlash. I decided to train everyone a bit before challenging the Gym.


	3. The Phoenix's Wings

My Pov

I think I was as ready as I'd ever be to take on the Violet City Gym. I could only use Chuchu to an extent, Rosie would be at a total disadvantage and Toto was too young. So, Riri and Hoppy were my best bet. I walked inside. I saw an elevator and realized that the battle field was on the roof. I went to the top and found the Gym Leader, who was a guy.

"Welcome. I am Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader. We will use three Pokémon." the man said. He took out a Pokéball. "Go, Hoothoot!" I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time."_ the PokéDex said. While at a disadvantage, I decided to use Rosie.

"Go, Rosie!" I said.

"Very unwise to use a Grass-type against a Flying-type. Hoothoot, Peck!" Falkner said. Hoothoot charge toward Rosie.

"Rosie, grab its feet with Vine Whip!" I commanded. Two vines came from her neck and grabbed its feet. "Now, swing it around!" She did just that, causing Hoothoot to become dizzy to the point where it couldn't stand.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle. Chikorita is the winner!" the ref declared. Falkner returned Hoothoot. "Go Dodrio!" A three-headed bird appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Doduo. It collects data and plans three times as wisely, but it may think too much and fall into a state of immobility. If one of the heads gets to eat, the others will be satisfied, too, and they will stop squabbling."_ the PokéDex said.

"Dodrio, Drill Peck!" Falkner exclaimed. Dodrio moved so fast that Rosie was knocked before I could tell her to dodge.

"Chikorita is unable to battle. Dodrio is the winner!" the Ref declared. I picked her up.

"You did great. Rest up now." I said. I returned her to her ball. Before I could pick Riri, Chuchu popped out of her Pokéball. "Chuchu!" She looked at me with determination in her eyes. I realized she wanted to fight. "Alright."

"Just because your Pichu is an Electric-type, doesn't mean it will win." Falkner said. This guy was such a hypocrite. "Dodrio, Tri Attack!" The heads formed a triangle and from each head, an orb of light formed. The triangle then shot forward toward Chuchu.

"Dodge it!" I exclaimed. She jumped higher than what I expected. That's when I felt the strong wind currants.

"Dodrio, ride the wind." Falkner said. Dodrio jumped and flew toward Chuchu.

"Chuchu, move out of the way!" I exclaimed. She managed to duck and grabbed ahold of Dodrio's feet. "Thundershock!" Electricity surrounded her and Dodrio. They fell to the ground. Dodrio had fainted and Chuchu was dizzy, but still standing.

"Dodrio is unable to battle! Pichu is the winner." the ref declared. I picked up Chuchu.

"Good job girl. You deserve a rest." I said. I returned her to her ball.

"I must say, you're Pokémon are strong, but no Pokémon you have can defeat my partner. Go, Pidgeot!" Falkner exclaimed.

 _"Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps. It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed."_ the PokéDex said. I decided to use Hoppy.

"Go, Hoppy!" I exclaimed.

"Pidgeot, Agility then Quick Attack!" Falkner commanded.

"Hoppy, use Quick Attack to dodge and then jump into the wind currant." I said. Hoppy, just managed to zip out of the way and caught a ride on the currant.

"Pidgeot, use Whirlwind to knock Eevee off balance and then use Wing Attack." Falkner commanded. Because Pidgeot was so fast, Hoppy was repeatedly hit with Wing Attack. I could only watch in fear as my Eevee was being tossed around like a ragdoll. "You're Eevee is weak. You need to train it better."

"You be quiet! All throughout this match, you've belittled me and my Pokémon. But when you belittle my Eevee, you cross the line! Hoppy is the strongest Eevee there is and no one and nothing is ever going to change that!" I angrily exclaimed. Just then, the pendant my mom had given me started glowing light brown. Then, a beam of like shot toward and engulfed Hoppy. When the light faded, Hoppy's appearance had changed entirely. Then, two wings made of light brown-colored energy sprouted from his back. Then, energy engulfed him again and then took the shape of a large phoenix. The phoenix swallowed Pidgeot. The phoenix dove downward and disappeared. Pidgeot had fainted and Hoppy had returned to normal.

"Uh... Pidgeot is unable to battle! Eevee is the winner. The winner of the battle is Cinder Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the ref said, confused at what happened. Falkner returned Pidgeot and I picked up Hoppy.

"I own you on apology. I was wrong about your Eevee. You two have a very special bond. I'm proud to present you with the Zephyr Badge, as proof of your victory at the Violet City Gym." Falkner said. I took the Badge and looked at it. It looked like a pair of wings. I hurried to the Pokémon Center and healed my Pokémon.

* * *

Unknown's Pov

I watched the battle between the Violet City Gym Leader and the girl called Cinder with the help of my Murkrow. Something on her person helped her Eevee transform into that large phoenix.

"I'll have to keep an eye on her." I said. I decided to test her strength myself. Murkrow flew lower and landed me behind her as she left the Pokémon Center.


	4. The Mysterious Boy

My Pov

I jumped as I heard something land behind me. I looked to see a boy with red hair and dark clothes and a dark blue, bird-like Pokémon. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night. It is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost."_ the PokéDex said.

"I happened to see your battle with the Gym Leader." The boy said. He saw my battle? That's when I realized he used his Murkrow. "We're having a battle. Now." I could tell saying 'no' wasn't an opinion. Thankfully, I had healed all my Pokémon. He decided on his Murkrow.

"Go, Chuchu!" I exclaimed.

"Murkrow, use Peck!" the boy commanded. Murkrow zipped toward Chuchu.

"Chuchu, use Thunder Wave." I said. She shot a net of electricity at Murkrow and paralyzed it. "Now, use Thundershock!" She zapped both Murkrow and herself.

"Murkrow, use Astonish!" the boy commanded. Murkrow managed to hit Chuchu, despite the paralysis. I returned Chuchu to her Pokéball. I was about to pick Riri, but Toto popped out of her Pokéball.

"Toto!" I said, shocked.

"Murkrow, Peck!" the boy commanded.

"Toto, Charm!" I said. Several hearts came from Toto and hit Murkrow. Peck didn't do much damage. "Now, use Sweet Kiss." She sent a small heart at Murkrow and caused it to get confused. It hurt itself in confusion and fainted. The boy returned his Murkrow and picked another Pokémon.

"Go Sneasel." the boy said. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Sneasel, the Pokémon._ _Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its_ _enemy. Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and scavenges any leftovers it can find."_ the PokéDex said. I wasn't familiar with a Pokémon like this. The PokéDex said it was an Ice/Dark type.

"Use your Eevee. I want to see the power it used against the Gym Leader." the boy said in a demanding tone. I could see he'd get even more angry if I didn't use Hoppy.

"All right. Go Hoppy!" I said.

"Sneasel, Metal Claw!" the boy commanded. Sneasel's claws glowed as it lunged toward Hoppy.

"Hoppy, use, Iron Tail to counter!" I said. Hoppy's tail glowed and he would parry Sneasel's Metal Claw. "Now, hit it with Iron Tail!" Hoppy pushed Sneasel back and then struck it, knocking it out. The boy returned Sneasel.

"I guess I'll use this one. Go." the boy said. A blue, crocodile-like Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful. It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to ta. ke a bite out of anything that moves."_ the PokéDex said. That was the starter Professor Elm said had been stolen!

"You're the thief! You stole that Totodile!" I exclaimed.

"So what if I did? Totodile Rage!" the boy said. Totodile rushed at Hoppy and rammed into him.

"Hoppy, Swift!" I said. Hoppy shot a barrage of yellow stars at Totodile.

"Now, use Water Gun!" the boy commanded. Totodile shot a powerful spout of water at Hoppy.

"Jump then use Quick Attack!" I said. Hoppy jumped up and zipped toward Totodile. He hit it and knocked it into a wall. The boy returned it.

"I wanted to see that phoenix that your Eevee turned into. What did you use?" the boy asked. He started toward me.

"I don't know. My pendant, I think." I said, getting scared. The boy shot one of his arms forward and grabbed me. He was about to grab my pendant when I heard a voice yelling to us. I saw a police officer.

"Hey, you! Stop!" the policeman shouted. The boy let go of me and ran off, wit the police man chasing after him. I looked down and saw a card. I picked it up and looked at it. It was the boy's trainer card! I looked to where his name was and 'Silver'was printed there.

"So his name is Silver..." I said. I saw the policeman coming back. I decided to hide Silver's card in my pocket.

"Miss, are you all right?" I nodded. "By any chance did you get his name?" the policeman asked.

"No. I didn't." I lied.

"Thank you for your cooperation. If you see him again, try to avoid him." the policeman advised. I nodded. The policeman went on his way. I took out Silver's card to look at it again, when something zipped past me and grabbed the card out of my hand. I looked and saw Silver's Murkrow. It flew away. I knew that it wouldn't be the last time I would see the mysterious boy, Silver.


	5. Spider's Web

My Pov

I was now in Azalea Town. I had transfer Chuchu to Professor Oak and had captured a Hoppip(Skippy)and Mareep(Maria).

 _"Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. But they do enjoy gentle breezes. Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away."_ Next was Maria. _"Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you. Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week."_ the PokéDex said. I finally managed to reach the town. Mr. Pokémon and given me an Apricorn Box and I had collected a Red, Green, Pink, Blue, Yellow and White Apricorn. I came to a small house and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a girl who was named Maizie. Her grandfather was Kurt, the man I had been asked to find. After showing him the G.S Ball, he told me it would be a while before he could give his opinion. I would come back after taking on the Gym. He said he'd make me some Pokéballs so I gave him a Yellow and Pink Apricorn. I went to the Gym and was greeted by a boy.

"Welcome to the Azalea Gym. I'm the Gym Leader, Bugsy. This is a Bug-type Gym. We'll use three Pokémon. Go, Spinarak." I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. It spins a web using fine-but durable-thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped."_ the PokéDex said.

"Go, Skippy." I said.

"Spinarak, Poison Sting." Bugsy said. Spinarak shot a barrage of needles toward Skippy.

"Skippy, dodge it using Splash." I said. Skippy's feet glowed and it bounced on top of the needles knocking them to the ground.

"Wow. And here I thought Splash was a useless move. Spinarak, use String Shot." Bugsy said.

"Skippy, dodge and grab a hold of the string!" I said. He moved out of the way and then grabbed the silk thread with his mouth. "Now spin it around." He went in a circle several times, getting faster and faster.

"Spinarak break loose!" Bugsy exclaimed. However, the String Spit Pokémon was too dizzy to hear its trainer's orders.

"Skippy, Tackle!" I said. Skippy stopped spinning and lunged at Spinarak, knocking it to the ground.

"Spinarak is unable to battle. Hoppip wins." the ref said. That's when Skippy started glowing. His shape changed and when the glowing faded, Skippy had evolved. I pointed my PokéDex at him.

 _"Skiploom, the Cottonweed Pokémon and the evolved form of Hoppip. The bloom on top of its head open and closes as the temperature fluctuates up and down. t spreads its petals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun. Skiploom's know moves: Splash, Synthesis, Tail Whip, Tackle and Hidden Power."_ the PokéDex said. He had evolved into a Skiploom.

"Nice job. Let's see how you handle this one. Go, Metapod." Bugsy said.

"Skippy, return." I said. I returned Skippy and decided to use Maria.

"Metapod, use Harden." Bugsy said. I knew what he was doing. He'd raise Metapod's defense to where I couldn't do any damage.

"Maria, use Thundershock." I said. Electricity surged from and zapped Metapod. Bugsy kept raising Metapod's defense. Maria soon became exhausted.

"Mareep!" Maria cried as she began to glow and her form changed. The glow faded, revealing she had evolved. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon and the evolved form of Mareep. As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow._ _Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted_. _Flaffy's known moves: Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Swift, Growl and Flash."_ the PokéDex said. Perfect!

"Maria, hit Metapod with Thunderbolt!" I exclaimed. Blue electricity flew from Maria and zapped Metapod, knocking it out.

"Metapod is unable to battle. Flaaffy wins." the ref said.

"Your Pokémon are well trained. Let's just see how you fair against my strongest Pokémon. Go, Scyther!" Bugsy said. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective coloration makes it invisible."_ the PokéDex said. This was going to be tough. While Maria evolved and became stronger, Scyther had speed. Scyther zipped around the room before lunging and hitting Maria.

"Scyther, use Slash." Bugsy said. Scyther slashed Maria, knocking her out, but that's when I noticed something. Electricity sparked onto Scyther, causing it to stumble. I remembered that Maria's ability was Static, which had a 30% chance of inflicting the paralyzed status on an opponent who made physical contact. I decided to use Riri.

"Go Riri." I said. Thanks to Maria's Static, Scyther had slowed down a lot which allowed Riri to dodge its attacks. Then she began to glow. Her body became slender and long. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Furret, the Long Body Pokémon and the evolved form of Sentret. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter. There is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick and likes to chase Rattata. Furret's know moves: Quick Attack, Dig, Defense Curl, Headbutt and Cut."_ the PokéDex said. Awesome!

"Riri, use Dig." I said. She burrowed under the ground.

"Scyther, pin it down and use Slash." Bugsy said. However, thanks to Static, Scyther couldn't move fast enough to catch Riri. Then she attacked Scyther from underneath.

"Now use Cut." I said. She slashes at Scyther causing it to faint.

"Scyther is unable to battle. Furret is the winner. The winner of this match is Cinder Ketchum of Pallet Town." the ref said. Bugsy returned Scyther and walked over to me.

"Well done, Cinder. I present you with the Hive Badge." Bugsy said. The Badge was shaped like a ladybug's back. I went to the Pokémon Center, healed my team, sent Maria and Skippy to Professor Oak and spent the night. In the morning, I went to Kurt and, while he couldn't tell me much about the G.S Ball, he gave me a Love Ball and a Moon Ball. The next town was Goldenrod. I started that way.

* * *

Silver's Pov

So, Cinder now had two badges. I had to admit that before, I thought she was a weakling when I first saw her in Newbark Town, but after seeing her Eevee change its form I knew she was different. She may have beaten me before, but she won't next time.


	6. Pokémon of the GS Ball

My Pov

I was in the Ilex Forest. I had taken Maria back and just caught another Eevee and what I believed to be it's mate. The male was in the Moon Ball and the female was in the Love Ball. I was just about to the exit when Silver appeared in front of me.

"Silver." I said.

"You beat me last time, but let's see how you fair this time." Silver said. I guess I wasn't getting out of this. "Go, Murkrow."

"Go, Maria." I said.

"Wing Attack." Silver ordered. Murkrow lunged toward Maria.

"Jump and use Thunderbolt." I instructed. She jumped and zapped Murkrow, knocking it out instantly. Silver returned it and I returned Maria.

"Go, Sneasel." Silver said. I was about to use Hoppy when, like before, Toto popped out of her Pokéball.

"Toto, not again!" I exclaimed.

"You need to learn to keep your Pokémon in their Pokémon. Sneasel, Metal Claw." Silver said.

"Toto, dodge it!" I exclaimed. She just managed to jump out of the way. "Toto, use Metronome." She wag her hands back and forth before one of her hands glowed, she slammed a her hand down on Sneasel and knocked it out instantly. I realized she had used Rock Smash. That's when she started glowing. Her body grew taller and small wings sprouted from her back. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon and the evolved form of Togepi. They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness. It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings._ _Known moves: "Sweet Kiss, Headbutt, Metronome, Charm and Psychic."_ the PokéDex said. She evolved.

"So the baby of your team finally evolved. Go, Croconaw." Silver said. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Totodile. If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in its place. There are always 48 fangs lining its opens its huge jaws wide when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in."_ the PokéDex said.

"Croconaw, Ice Fang." Silver said. The crocodile clamped down on Toto and knocked her out. I picked her up.

"To.. tic..." Toto weakly said.

"I'm so proud of you Toto. You've earned a long rest." I said. I returned her to her Pokéball. I thought about using Maria, but then decided to use the female Eevee I caught. "Go Sunny." I threw the Love Ball and out popped the Eevee.

"So, you have a new Eevee. Maybe this time I'll see the phoenix I saw at Violet City. Croconaw, Bite." Silver commanded.

"Sunny, dodge it with Dig." I said. She burrowed into the ground just as Croconaw went to bite her. She repeated the process before Croconaw was surrounded by several openings. "Now Swift." Hundreds of yellow stars flew out of the burrows before falling downward. Sunny then hit Croconaw from underneath, sending right into the stars. "Use Tackle." She lunged foward and slammed into Croconaw, knocking it out. Silver returned it.

"How is it that you still beat me? And why won't you show me your Eevee's real potential?" Silver asked, angrily. He started toward me. Sunny growled and both Hoppy and Shadow (Sunny's mate)both popped out of their Pokéballs and growled at Silver too. He stepped back. I will figure out how you did that and once I do, I'll take that power for myself and be the strongest trainer in the world. Then no one will stop me." He walked away. I felt my legs go and slumped to the ground. My three Eevees gathered around me.

"I have no clue what his problem is. Thanks for keeping him from grabbing me. Let's go." I said. I returned Sunny and Shadow. As I walked, I noticed a shrine. I went to it and decided to pray. I placed the G.S Ball on the shrine. I clasped my hands together and prayed. That when my pendant, the shrine and the G.S Ball started glowing. The light became so bright and intense that I had to shield my eyes. When I was able to tell the light had gone, I uncovered my eyes. I saw the G.S Ball glowing faintly. I slowly reached out for it. Just as I touched it, it snapped opened. A light silver light shot upward out of the ball. It pooled into a small ball. A dark silhouette of a Pokémon was crouched into a ball. It then snapped it's body open, dissolving the ball of light and a small chime of bells sounded. The floated a green fairy-like creature. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared. When Celebi disappears deep in the forest, it is said to leave behind an egg it brought from the future."_ the PokéDex said. This was the Pokémon that had been inside.

"Bi!" Celebi said. Celebi floated down to me. I held out my arms and it floated into me. I hugged Celebi to me.

"Nice to finally meet you Celebi." I said. Celebi nuzzled itself against my chest.

"Bi, bi!" Celebi exclaimed. I picked up the G.S Ball.

"Just to keep you safe, let's put you back in here." I said. A light silver light shot at Celebi, causing it to change into a silver silhouette before going back into the ball. I kept the ball in my pocket. "Let's go Hoppy" We walked out of the forest and made it to Goldenrod City.


	7. Psychic Phoenix

My Pov

I finally made it to Goldenrod City. I hurried to the Pokémon Center, where I healed my Pokémon and called Professor Oak. He was ecstatic about me having finally opened it. It seemed that Celebi was in a different category of Pokémon; Mythical. After successfully transferring Celebi to Professor Oak, I decided to take on the gym. I was told by Nurse Joy that it was a Normal-type Gym. The only type of Pokémon that had an advantage against Normal were Fighting-types, but I didn't have any Fighting Pokémon. I'd have to make due with Hoppy, Sunny, Shadow, Toto and Riri. I walked in and was greeted by a girl who was only about two years older than me.

"Welcome to the Goldenrod City Gym. I'm Whitney, the Gym Leader." the girl greeted.

"Hello. I'm here to earn a Plain Badge." I said.

"Good, let's begin. Go, Clefairy." Whitney said. A cute and pink Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair. Its adorable behavior and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute Pokémon is rarely found."_ the PokéDex said. I thought for a minute and decided to use Shadow.

"Go, Shadow." I said. I threw my Moon Ball and one of my Eevees appeared.

"Clefairy, use Metronome." Whitney said. Celfairy wagged it's fingers back and forth. I braced myself. Suddenly, Celfairy's wings began glowing as small bits of light began going into them. I realized that it was charging a Solarbeam.

"Shadow, wait until Celfairy attacks then dodge with Dig." I said. Shadow waited. Celfairy then shot a large beam of light at him, but Shadow burrowed around the ground just the beam would have hit. He burrowed and shot himself out of the ground, propelling Celfairy into the air. "Now, use Swift!" He shot a barrage of stars from his mouth and hit Celfairy repeatedly. "Now use Quick Attack. He zipped and slammed into Celfairy, sending hurling into the ground and knocking it out.

"Celfairy is unable to battle. Eevee wins." the ref said. Whitney returned Celfairy.

"Nice job. Let's see how you handle this little one. Go Nidorina." Whitney said. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidoran. When feeding its young, it first chews and tenderizes the food, then spits it out for the offspring. It has a calm and caring nature. Because its horn grows slowly, it prefers not to fight."_ the PokéDex said. Why was Whitney using a Poison-type Pokémon? I shrugged it off and used Sunny.

"Go, Sunny." I said.

"Nidorina use Poison Sting." Whitney instructed. Nidorina shot white needles from her mouth.

"Dodge it." I said. Sunny jumped out of the way.

"Tackle attack." Whitney said. Nidorina rammed into Sunny.

"Sunny!" I picked her up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Vee..." Sunny said.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried you had been seriously hurt." I said. She smiled as her body began glowing. Her shape changed. When glow faded, she was more slender and her fur was lilac. Her eyes were purple and she had a red gem on her forehead. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Espeon, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move._ _Known moves: Swift, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail,_ _Protect, Quick Attack_ _and Confusion._ _"_ the PokéDex said. She had evolved into the Psychic-type Eeveelution Espeon.

"Alright! Sunny, use Confusion." I said. Her eyes glowed blue and Nidorina was zapped by a telekinetic force. Nidorina fainted.

"Nidorina is unable to battle. Espeon wins." the ref said. Whitney returned Nidorina.

"You've done a good job so far. Let's see how you handle my partner. Go Miltank." Whitney said. A pink cow Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. If it is around babies, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual."_ the PokéDex said. This must be Whitney's strongest Pokémon.

"Miltank, Rollout!" Whitney exclaimed. Miltank curled into a ball and bulldozed straight toward Sunny. Before Sunny could jump, Miltank knocked her into the air. Right after she hit the ground, Miltank knocked her in the air again. My hand went to my pendant. Sunny was hit one more before I lost it.

"Sunny!" I cried. My pendant began glowing a light purple. A beam shot toward and engulfed Sunny. When the light faded, Sunny's appearance had changed drastically. Then, two purple wings sprouted from her back. Then an energy surrounded her and took the shape of a phoenix. The phoenix engulfed Milktank. When it disappeared, Sunny had returned to normal and Miltank had fainted.

"Miltank is unable to battle. Espeon wins. The winner of the challenge is Cinder Ketchum of Pallet Town." the ref said. Whitney returned Miltank and walked over to me.

"I must say, you and your Espeon must have a more powerful bond than what I thought. As proof of your victory at the Goldenrod Gym, I present you with this Plain Badge." Whitney said. I took the badge and examined it. It was a plain diamond. I placed it in my case and headed to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Silver's Pov

I had seen Cinder's battle. Now her Espeon had transformed. I needed to figure out how she was able to do that. I needed to get her pendant.


	8. Dark Phoenix

My Pov

It was dark by the time I reached Ecruteak City. I had been doing a lot of training and needed to stock up on supplies. After recovering at the Pokémon Center, I decided I was ready to take on the Gym. I headed to the Gym and then inside. I walked around and soon found someone.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the Gym Leader is?" I asked. The man turned around.

"Yes. That would be me. I'm Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader. I assume you are a challenger." the man said. I nodded and introduced myself. "Very well. Let's begin." I felt confident I could do this. I turned around and came face-to-face with a Gastly.

"Gastly." Gastly said. It licked my face.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I skidded back until I hit a wall. My heart rate went up to almost rapid.

"Are you all right?" Morty asked.

"Yes! It's just that I... I... I hate Ghost Pokémon!" I exclaimed. Morty looked surprised. He walked over and helped me up.

"Why do you hate Ghost Pokémon? You don't seem like the type of Trainer to hate any kind of Pokémon." Morty said. He sat me of a bench.

"Well... it happened when I was a little girl. I was playing in the woods and got lost. It was dark out when I found a Gastly, Haunter and Gengar. At first I was playing with them when the Gengar sprung out and scared me. I stumbled back and fell off a cliff. I held on to the ledge. The Pokémon came close to me, menacing me which caused me to fall. I don't know what happened since I fainted and when I came to a man named Martin and his Alakazam had found me at the bottom. His Alakazam saved me from falling. Ever since then, I've been terrified of Ghost Pokémon." I explained.

"I see. Cinder, I afraid the only way you can both begin to beat your fear and earn a badge is to battle me and win." Morty said. I glupped. I knew he was right. We took our places on the field. "Go Gastly." Gastly zipped foward. I tensed up. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. Its thin body is made of gas. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation."_ the PokéDex said. I was shaking so much that I didn't realize I picked the wrong Pokéball. Instead of picking Riri's Pokéball, I chose Shadow's Moon Ball. I threw it and he appeared.

"Shoot." I whispered.

"Gastly, Night Shade." Morty commanded. Gastly shot two beams from its eyes.

"Shadow, dodge and Bite!" I exclaimed. Shadow jumped and bit Gastly, immediately knocking it out.

"Gastly is unable to battle. Eevee wins." the ref said. Morty returned it.

"Very good. On to the next one. Go Haunter." Morty said. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim. Its tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes."_ the PokéDex said. I was shaking even more. I decided to keep Shadow out.

"Haunter, Hypnosis." Morty commanded.

"Shadow, Protect, then Bite!" I exclaimed. A bubble formed over him and the Hypnosis bounced off. Then, he bit Haunter and knocked it out instantly.

Ref: "Haunter is unable to battle. Eevee wins." the ref said. Morty returned it.

"Your Eevee seems very powerful to instantly knock out two of my Pokémon, but let's see how you handle my final partner. Go Gengar." Morty said. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity."_ the PokéDex said. I don't think I had ever been so terrified as I was right then. I tried to returned to Shadow, but he dodged the beams.

"Shadow!" I exclaimed.

"Vee! Vee vee!" Shadow snapped. I realized he was saying he wanted to stay in. I decided to let him.

"Gengar, Confuse Ray." Morty commanded. Three balls of light circled around Shadow, confusing him. "Ice Punch." Gengar's fist glowed blue before it punched Shadow.

"Shadow!" I exclaimed. Just then, Shadow's body started glowing. His shaped changed and the light faded. I pointed my PokéDex at him.

 _"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. Umbreon's known moves: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Bite, Protect and Quick Attack."_ the PokéDex said. He was an Umbreon.

"Very impressive. Now I don't need to hold back anymore. Gengar, Night Shade." Morty commanded. Gengar zapped Shadow before he could move. My fear suddenly came back, causing me to freeze and not be able to give Shadow a command.

"Shadow return!" I exclaimed.

"Gengar, Mean Look." Morty commanded. Several eyes appeared around Shadow, causing the Pokéball's beam to bounce off. "Mean Look prevents an opponent from switching Pokémon. Gengar, finish with Shadow Ball." Gengar shot a purplish-black blob at Shadow.

"Shadow!" I cried. My pendant began glowing a grey color. A beam shot toward and engulfed Shadow. After the light faded, Shadow's apperance changed. Then, black energy took the shape of wings. Shadow flew up and energy engulfed him again, taking the shape of a phoenix. He flew down and swallowed Gengar. The phoenix disappeared, showing Shadow returned to normal and Gengar had fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner. The winner of the challenge is Cinder Ketchum of Pallet Town." the ref said. Morty returned Gengar and walked over to me.

"That was very... unexpected. Cinder, have you overcome your fear?" Morty asked. I shook my head.

"I can't. I can't get past what happened that day. It was terrifying." I said.

"Maybe one day you'll beat your fear. I'm proud to present this Fog Badge, as proof of your victory here." Morty said. I took the badge and looked at it. It is shaped like a wispy ghost..

"Thank you." I said. I quickly hurried to the Pokémon Center before they closed for curfew. I had Shadow healed and settled in. I had an uneasy sleep.


	9. Fighting the Storm

My Pov

 _A few days later..._

I had gone back to Azalea Town and managed to get a two Friend, Level, Fast, Heavy and Lure Ball made. Then after several more days, I finally made it to Olivine City. I looked at the King's Rock I found not to long back. I didn't know what it was for, but held on to it. I had received a Good Rod and decided to use it. I decided to go fishing, to see what I could catch. So far, I had found three Magikarp and two Goldeen, but released them since I already had a Magikarp and Goldeen. I decided to try one more time. After about three minutes, I felt a strong tug. I pulled and the Pokémon flew out of the water and hit the sand. I looked and couldn't believe what it was. It was a Totodile. I threw Maria's Pokéball.

"Maria, use Thunderbolt." I said. She zapped Totodile and knocked it out. I threw a Lure Ball at it. The ball hit Totodile and sucked it inside. The ball wiggled three time before the light on the center went out. I picked up the Lure Ball and held it up. "I caught Totodile!" I was really happy about this as I thought Totodile was kind of cute. I decided to call Totodile Brooke and sent her to Professor Elm. I went to the Olivine Gym, but the Gym Leader wasn't there. I looked at my map and noticed there was a Gym on Cianwood Island, but I needed to cross the ocean to get there. I sent Poli out and we headed to Cianwood Island. I healed my Pokémon at the center. I looked at the poster for the Gym and it said it was a Fighting-type Gym. While both Hoppy, Riri and Shadow were at a huge disadvantage, Toto and Sunny had the advantage here. I decided to train a little bit before taking on the Gym. I went to a small cave and began training. Suddenly a Pokémon appeared from a small opening at the bottom of a large rock. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection. It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back."_ the PokéDex said. I had to catch it. I decided to use Hoppy.

"Go Hoppy!" I said. Hoppy appeared and took his stance. Cyndaquil attacked using Swift. "Hoppy, use your Swift to counter it." Stars shot from Hoppy's mouth and collided with Cyndaquil's, causing a dust cloud to form. From it, Cyndaquil lunged toward Hoppy using Headbutt. "Hoppy, Shadow Ball." Hoppy shot Shadow Ball at Cyndaquil and hit it. I took out a Level Ball and threw it at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil got sucked into the the Level Ball. I wiggled three times before the light went out. I picked up the Level Ball. "I caught Cyndaquil!"

"Vee vee!" Hoppy exclaimed. I had captured all the starters in Johto. I decided to call Cyndaquil Cynda and sent her to Professor Elm. I guessed I was ready to take on the Gym. I walked inside and noticed it was modeled like a dojo. I noticed a man with a Primeape and Poliwrath.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the Gym Leader." I said. The man and his Pokémon looked at me.

"That would be me young lady." the man said.

"I'm here to earn a Storm Badge." I said.

"Very well. Let's begin. My Primeape shall battle you first." Chuck said. Primeape jumped forward. I pointed my PokéDex.

 _"Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokémon and the evolved form of Mankey. If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep. It becomes wildly furious if it even senses someone looking at it. It chases anyone that meets its glare."_ the PokéDex said. I remember Ash telling me he had caught a Primeape and it hadn't been easy. Defeating a Gym Leader's Primeape probably was ten times harder. I thought for a minute on who to use and chose Toto.

"Toto, I choose you!" I said.

"Totic!" Toto exclaimed.

"Primeape, Rage." Chuck said. Primeape rushed toward Toto.

"Toto, Sweet Kiss." I said. Toto put her hands on her mouth, then blew a glowing heart toward Primeape. It hit Primeape, causing it to become confused. Primeape started trashing around.

"Primeape, calm yourself and gather your thoughts." Chuck said. Primeape stopped trashing around and snapped out of confusion. "Fury Swipes." Primeape repeatedly scratched Toto.

"Toto!" I cried. She flew backwards a little and shook her head. "Toto, use Metronome." Toto began wiggling her fingers back and forth. Her fingers glowed blue and a small puff of smoke popped in front of her. At first, nothing happened until Toto winked at Primeape and several pink hearts circled around it and caused Primeape to become infatuated.

"Primeape, snap out of it!" Chuck exclaimed. However, Primeape didn't snap out of it.

"Now, Psychic!" I said. Toto's eyes glowed blue and zapped Primeape, knocking it out.

"Primeape is unable to battle. Togetic wins." the ref said. Chuck returned it and looked at Poliwrath.

"Your turn, Poliwrath."Chuck said. I pointed my PokéDex.

 _"Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon and the evolved form of Poliwhirl. This strong and skilled swimmer is even capable of crossing the Pacific Ocean just by kicking. Although an energetic, skilled swimmer that uses all of its muscles, it lives on dry land."_ the PokéDex said. So this is what Poli would look like when I used a Water Stone on her.

"Poliwrath, Double Slap." Chuck said. Poliwrath jumped and repeatedly slapped Toto across the face. It then slapped her one final time and knocked her to the ground.

"Togetic is unable to battle. Poliwrath wins." the ref said. I returned Toto and thought for a minute. I decided to use Sunny.

"Sunny, go." I said. I threw her Love Ball and she appeared.

"Poliwrath, Focus Punch." Chuck said. Poliwrath charged foward, one of its fist began to glow.

"Sunny, wait for my signal." I said. Sunny sat down and waited. Right as Poliwrath was in front of her- "Now jump!" Sunny leapt up in the air, narrowly avoiding Poliwrath's attack. "Now, Psybeam." She shot a rainbow light from the gem on her forehead and hit Poliwrath. "Now, Quick Attack." Sunny zipped foward, and rammed into Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, Water Gun." Chuck said. Poliwrath shot a spout of water at Sunny, causing her to slide backwards. "Focus Punch."

"Sunny, return." I said. I called her back and took out Maria's Pokéball. "Go, Maria." I threw it and Maria appeared. Poliwrath then punched Maria. "Grab Poliwrath Maria." She grabbed Poliwrath's hand. "Thunderbolt!" Blue electricity coated both of them causing them both to be knocked out.

"Both Mareep and Poliwrath are unable to battle." the ref said. Chuck and I returned our respective Pokémon. Chuck took out a Pokéball.

"Go, Machoke." Chuck said. A muscular Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon and the evolved form of Machop. It always goes at its full power, but this very tough and durable Pokémon never gets tired. The muscles covering its body teem with power. Even when still, it exudes an amazing sense of strength."_ the PokéDex said. I needed to be careful not to take too many hits. Sunny was the only Pokémon I had left.

"Go Sunny." I said. Sunny appeared, but struggled a little to stand.

"Machoke, Cross Chop." Chuck said. Machoke crossed its hands and ran toward Sunny.

"Jump then use Swift." I said. Sunny jumped and short yellow stars from her mouth and hit Machoke. She then somersaulted over it. "Psybeam." She shot a rainbow beam from her gem and hit Machoke.

"Karate Chop." Chuck said. Machoke brought its hand down and slammed it down on Sunny. "Finish it with Submission." Machoke made its way to attack Sunny.

"Sunny, try and use Confusion to stop Machoke." I said. Her eyes glowed blue and caused Machoke to freeze. "Lifted it into the air and slam it down." She raised her head, causing Machoke to floated upward. She then harshly lowered her head, sending Machoke into the ground. A cloud of dust kicked up when Machoke impacted the ground. When it cleared, Machoke had fainted.

"Machoke is unable to battle. Espeon is the winner. The winner of the Gym Battle is Cinder Ketchum of Pallet Town." the ref said. I returned Sunny and Chuck walked over to me.

"Well, seems I need to do more training. Congratulations. Here's the Storm Badge you rightfully earn." Chuck said. I took it and looked at it. It was shaped like a fist. I hurried to the Pokémon Center before they called curfew and had my Pokémon healed. I settled into a bed and fell asleep.


End file.
